saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki: Saiyuubito Q
Questions for Hakkai cont. QUESTIION: Are the contents of the system notebook a secret after all? I’m really interested in what’s written in it (laughs) (Penname Yuki, Hyogo Prefecture) Hakkai: Unfortunately, they are secret (laughs). But, well, it’s what happened that day that’s important. If I could show it to everyone, I suppose Sanzo and the others would get mad…… QUESTION: Where did Hakkai learn to cook? And, was Kanan-san good at cooking? (Penname @Itsuki, Kanagawa Prefecture) Hakkai: Kanan can’t cook, but she is picky about the flavors; she really is a troublemaker (laughs). Since living with Kanan my cooking skills have improved. QUESTION: How were you able to release energy balls? Please tell me. (Penname Okita Toshi, Saitama Prefecture) Hakkai: It’s in the spirit. (ki-ai) QUESTION: Even though you fight so much, why don’t your glasses slip? (Penname Fukugaren, Iwate Prefecture) Hakkai: It’s in the spirit. (ki-ai) QUESTION: When you let out a ki-blast, please say “Kamehameha” (Penname The Swindler’s Wife, Hyogo Prefecture) Hakkai: It’s copyrighted; I can’t (laughs) QUESTION: When Jeep-chan sits on your shoulder, is he heavy? (Penname Yuki, Hyogo Prefecture) Hakkai: He isn’t light, but it doesn’t bother me that much? QUESTION: What does Jeep eat to survive? I’d also like to know if he’s got any particular favorites. (Penname Fuu-chan, Kanagawa Prefecture) Hakkai: When he’s in dragon form, he eats meals normally. He seems to like meat. QUESTION: What did you study in graduate school? (Penname Yuuki Shihaya, Saitama Prefecture) Hakkai: Physics and religions. I also studied the “Tenchi Kaigen Sutras” and “Sanzo Priests” a bit, but I never imagined that it would directly relate to me (laughs). QUESTION: You offered up an orange on the cover of June’s Zero Sum. Those rimless glasses were wonderful. I would love to find the same kind of glasses! But, would you forgive me if we had matching pairs? (Penname Something, Tokyo City) Hakkai: Those glasses are actually Minekura-san’s own (laughs). If you get a matching pair it would match with Minekura-san’s, not mine, but if you’re alright with that…… (laughs) QUESTION: Are you happy now? (Penname Mayumi, Tokyo City) Hakkai: Yes, definitely. Questions for Jeep QUESTION: Please tell me the hierarchy (who ranks the highest, who ranks next highest, who’s normal, who does the chores) of the Sanzo Ikkou, as seen from your eyes. And please tell me where you think you stand in that hierarchy (ex. I’m after the second highest person.) A favor: I don’t understand dragon language, so would you please draw a picture, or gesticulate so I can understand m(_ _)m (Penname Masaru, Shiga Prfecture) http://s12.photobucket.com/albums/a223/ElfSoto/?action=view&current=DSCF0491.jpg Questions for Kougaiji QUESTION: You haven’t appeared recently; how are you spending your time? (Penname Hercules, Tokyo City) Kougaiji: Ah, sorry to worry you. In preparation for the day we too are needed, we spend our days practicing hard so we don’t forget our training. Whether or not we have a turn isn’t a problem. Recently, the area around the Western castle and Houtou Castle has had incredibly warm weather. The other day, Lirin desperately wanted to eat watermelon, but as it’s still too early in the season here I went with Dokugaku by flying dragon to (cut for length) QUESTION: Is there anything you need to make a pact for summoning magic? (Penname Sai yuuki, Kanagawa Prefecture) Kougaiji: What you need is respect for the beast you have a contract with. In summoning magic, you create a space at the portal to the magic world and have the contracted creature go through that space. In other words, it’s a technique that relies on gaining the trust of the one with whom you have a pact. QUESTION: Yaone-san seems rather tall. When you’re stood next to her, do you feel sad? (As a man?) (Penname No good, Kanagawa Prefecture) Kougaiji: …… Ah, there’s no need for you to worry on my behalf. I am certainly not on the short side. Rather, it seems Yaone is more pained by her height. The psychology of a woman who has come of age is a difficult thing QUESTION: What are you not good at doing?!! (For example, I’m bad at cooking or something……) (Penname Hagoromo Kagura, Fukuoka Prefecture) Kougaiji: Hm, it’s true I’ve never made a meal before, so I can’t quite say I’m bad at it. I thought there wasn’t really anything I was bad at, but it seems that was a conceit of my lack of experience. I thank you for your valuable insight. QUESTION: Doesn’t your stomach get cold from always being exposed? (Penname Kouta, Aichi Prefecture) Kougaiji: Ah, thank you for worrying about me, but I’m fine. Exposing my stomach is nothing more than discipline training. However, health is very important, so I take care to eat properly and always wear a belly warmer when I sleep. The warmer was something prepared for me by Yaone, it’s very convenient and I use it all the time. It has a carrot pattern on it, and it’s quite funny. Questions for Yaone-chan QUESTION: I’m going to cut to the chase and ask. Who do you like better, Hakkai or Kougaiji-sama? (Penname YUMI, Oita Prefecture) Yaone: Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwhat are you saying?!! Kougaiji-sama is my precious lord, of course I adore him. But it certainly isn’t a r-romantic love……! Hakkai-san is one of the Sanzo Ikkou, our sworn enemies, so how could I l-like him…… Ah, I do see that he is a very polite, good person, but…… that is to say, um…… Questions for Lirin-chan QUESTION: What is your favorite food? (Penname Karma, Hyogo Prefecture) Lirin: Right now it’s watermelon……! Fufu, but it changes everyday. I can’t chose just one! QUESTION: What do you like about your big brother? (Penname Aya, Kanagawa Prefecture) Lirin: Umm, he’s nice! Not just to me, he’s nice to everybody. And then, he’s too serious and weird, I guess. Oh, and he looks cool…… I dunno, I like everything about him! He’s my brother, so I love him. Questions for the Kougaiji Ikkou QUESTION: Do you get lost within Houtou Castle? (Penname Buccho ☆, Kanagawa Prefecture) Dokugakuji: You can’t tell from the outside, but there are actually a lot of basements. Kougaiji: Yes, the great hall where my father sleeps is a relatively high level basement, and below that even I am not currently allowed entrance to. Lirin: I’ve explored down there a bit. It was full of machines. I couldn’t really tell what was what. Yaone: You shouldn’t go exploring on your own, Lirin-sama…… QUESTION: Do all of you gather around the table to eat dinner, after all? (Penname Shindai Arata, Tokyo City) Kougaiji: Of course. Family bonds are born in insignificant places like that. Dokugakuji: Well, we can’t get much financing from Gyokumen Koushu, so it’s a modest meal. Yaone: We can’t call it luxurious, can we Dokugaku. Lirin: I wanna eat more delicious things! Kougaiji: …… I’m sorry, everyone. I’m such a coward…… Yaone: What are you saying, Kougaiji-sama!! Dokugakuji: She’s right, it’s not your fault. Lirin: You’re trying your best, Onii-chan. Kougaiji: But….. But, I…… Yaone: If we all work together, I’m sure someday, happy days will come. Dokugakuji: That’s right, we’re here with you. Lirin: I’m here too! Kougaiji: You guys……! Yaone: Kougaiji-sama…! Dokugakuji: Kou! Lirin: Onii-chan!! The 4 of them desperately held on to each other. To be continued. Questions for Nii Jienyi and Ukoku Sanzo QUESTION: What kind of lighter (matches?) do you use? (Penname Edoryuu, Chiba Prefecture) Nii: I’m a match guy. The shops downtown give them out a lot, yeah? Those kind. When you smoke cigarettes lit with matches, the first puff smells of phosphor, yeah? I like that. QUESTION: You sometimes smoke cigarettes, and I wonder what you’re smoking. As a big fan of yours I really want to know. (Penname Botchi, Yamaguci Prefecture) Nii: I used to smoke “Mine” brand, but I got bored and switched. There isn’t really any type I’m particular to. *Amusing tidbit: “Mine” is written with the same character (峰) as Minekura Kazuya’s name. QUESTION: Please tell me your blood type and birthday!! (Penname Watermelon, Hokkaido) Nii: That’s a secret, yeah? If you wanna know, come over to my place. I’ll whisper it in your ear. QUESTION: Did you tell the Gyuumaoh side that you’d hidden a sutra in your bunny? (Penname Fudzuki Fukai, Tochigi Prefecture) Nii: Hm? Did I forget to tell them? (laughs) QUESTION: Quick, what’s your type of girl? (Penname Saikichi, Hyogo Prefecture) Nii: I don’t really have one. I can get it up even if I don’t really like her. Actually, I’m okay with guys too (laughs). QUESTION: Who in this world is important to you? (Penname Chiharu, Gifu Prefecture) Nii: Hmm, I wonder. Try to guess. Questions for Hazel QUESTION: Why do you wear a ten-gallon hat? Is it fashion? (Penname Furapechii no.1, Hyogo Prefecture) Hazel: It’s protection against sunburn…… It’s different from wearing a hat. QUESTION: Does Hazel-san’s cape let him fly? (Penname Ogasawara Moeko, Hokkaido) Hazel: …… What am I, Gatchaman (laughs)? I wouldn’t have to struggle if I could fly with this. QUESTION: You always drink wine with your meals. Do you have a preferred flavor or brand? (Penname Chijyou Haru, Hyogo Prefecture) Hazel: It depends on the cooking. Although I do like a heavy-bodied red. QUESTION: Why can Hazel fight, despite being a bishop? (Penname Kawano Kenta, Kumamoto Prefecture) Hazel: It’s because I was trained by my master. I always was good at sports, so it’s an instinctive thing. QUESTION: Aren’t you the king of smiles? Who among the Sanzo Ikkou has the best smile sense, as you see it? Please tell me your professional opinion. (Penname Yuu, Aichi Prefecture) Hazel: This is my opinion, but they’re naturally lacking. Goku-han and Glasses-han, those two are natural idiots. Sanzo-han’s execution is sharp and good, and you can feel his personality. That one would be understood even on the continent I came from. The last one…… There’s a man with gaudily colored hair, right? That one’s no good. His execution looks like Mimura’s from Summer. Although Mimura is funny. Questions for Gat QUESTION: Is that…… your own hair? (Penname Midzuki Machisu, Gunma Prefecture) Gat: ………… Yeah. Questions for Hazel and Gat QUESTION: Where does Hazel and Gat’s travel funds come from? (You treated the Sanzo Ikkou to dinner, so are you pretty rich?!) (Penname Yajima Mei, Kanagawa Prefecture) Hazel: My master left me a sizable inheritance. With it, even if I travel like this, I can still give people things to eat and a place to sleep. It’s fortunate. QUESTION: Who’s the straight man, and who’s the idiot? I’m someone from the west, so give it to me straight. (Penname JOL, Hyogo Prefecture) Hazel: So this young lady is from the west too (laughs). Well, basically I’m the straight man. Gat: ………………………………………….. Hazel: As you can see, the idiot doesn’t often talk. QUESTION: If you two were a comedy combo, what would be your group name? (Penname Kira, Aichi Prefecture) Hazel: Gat, you talk for a bit. Gat: …… About what? Hazel: The name, the group name! Don’t you have anything good? Gat: …………………….Ah. Hazel: To slow! (slap!!) Gat: Gofu……!! ( rather powerful hand slap mark) Hazel: We’re often called the hazelnuts and gateau chocolat combo, so how about “Sweeties” or something? Gat: …………… not really……… Hazel: Are you talking back to me?!! (slap!!) Gat: Gafu…… (spits blood) Hazel: I’m stuck on the candies, you got it? Gat: ………… Hazel. Hazel: What Gat: No matter how many souls I have, they’re not enough.